


Simplicity

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode: s06e01 Exile on Main St., F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to spend the rest of your life knowing Dean Winchester’s on your ass?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"It's a simple job," Dean tells Lisa; "I'll be back before midnight." It's a salt and burn in, of all places, Lawrence, Indiana. And it should be a simple job; the thing is, Roy and Walt get there before Dean does.

Dean thinks about Sam with shotgun shells through him, and Dean doesn't scare the holy hell out of Roy and Walt—much.


End file.
